1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention generally relates to diet management, and is more particularly directed to a diet management device for determining the amount of food intake necessary to achieve a balanced diet for a given daily calorie limit, and for monitoring food intake.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is generally recognized that a balanced diet includes several food groups, and a well-known diet management system generally called the "exchange diet" divides food into six groups or "exchanges." The exchange diet, originally developed for diabetics and now used by anyone wishing to control or lose weight, is more specifically discussed in the booklet entitled "Exchange List For Meal Planning," prepared by the American Diabetes Association, Inc. and the American Dietetic Association. In the terminology of the exchange diet, those food groups are typically called bread exchanges, meat exchanges, fat exchanges, fruit exchanges, milk exchanges, and vegetable exchanges, thereby referring to specific food groups. The "exchange" is a unit of food which may be different for each food group. However, within a particular food group each exchange is approximately equal in calories and in the amount of carbohydrate, protein and fat. Also, each exchange within each group contains similar minerals and vitamins. For each food group, an "exchange list" is provided which sets forth the amount of a specific food that constitutes an exchange. For example, in the above-identified booklet, a small apple is one fruit exchange, as is one-fourth of a cantaloupe melon.
The exchange diet further specifies the number of exchanges for each food group for a specified daily caloric intake. For example, for a daily two thousand (2,000) calorie intake, a person is allowed nine (9) bread exchanges, nine (9) meat exchanges, four (4) fat exchanges, six (6) fruit exchanges, three (3) milk exchanges, and two (2) vegetable exchanges.
A person utilizing the exchange diet system for a predetermined daily calorie intake would have to (i) determine the number of exchanges allowed for each food group, (ii) keep track of the number of exchanges consumed in each food group, and (iii) keep track of the number of exchanges remaining in each food group. Typically, such information would have to be processed and maintained by memory, by notes, or by predetermined menus. Obviously, these procedures are cumbersome and prone to error.
A mechanized exchange diet management system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,260, issued to Sharp, et al. on Oct. 15, 1974. The Sharp, et al. system includes a sheet member with an array of holes aligned in columns and rows. Separate groups of contiguous columns are respectively color coded to represent the six different food groups. Color coded pegs, each apparently representing one exchange for the food group identified by the color of the peg, are inserted into the holes of the sheet member at appropriate locations. The locations of the color coded pegs identify the types and quantities of foods which may be served in a twenty-four (24) hour period, the types and quantities of foods which have been consumed so far for such twenty-four (24) hour period, and the types and quantities of foods which can still be consumed. On the inside of the cover for the Sharp, et al. device are listings of foods in each food group and a column which specifies the number of exchanges for each group for certain calorie intake limits.
While the Sharp, et al. device provides for systematic monitoring of exchange limits and exchanges consumed, it is still awkward and cumbersome to use on a daily basis. Moreover, it appears to be bulky and not readily carried by the user.
The prior art also includes devices for keeping track of numerical indicia such as game scores and trip mileage. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,597 discloses a device for scoring segments of a golf game and includes movable score indicating members which are moved to display the appropriate scores. U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,820 discloses a key chain tag which includes finger adjustable members for positioning numbers within a pair of viewing windows. Such numbers are intended to indicate start and finish mileages for a motor trip. Obviously, neither of the two foregoing devices directly pertain to diet management.